The popularity of the Internet and World Wide Web has spurred the growth in the number of online blogs, chats, social networking sites, celebrity sites and other types of websites that facilitate communication between website visitors. Typically, visitors can post text, graphics and video content, view content posted by other visitors and comment on the content posted on these websites. However, visitors' comments are typically limited to text or simple graphics due to limitations of the current Web technologies. In particular, currently-available systems do not efficiently allow visitors to record audio comments associated with content published on the website, share the recorded audio comments with other website visitors, respond in audio form to the recorded audio comments, and publish the recorded audio comments on other Web platforms, thereby fueling further discourse. Accordingly, there is a need for a new system for management and distribution of audio comments on the Web.